Hollywood type bed frames are commonly used to support box springs for mattresses. These types of frames are generally unattractive and they permit dust and dirt to collect underneath the box spring. In general, these frames are made from angle irons which must be welded or bolted together. This makes it inconvenient to quickly assemble the frames at the point of installation. Moreover, these conventional type of Hollywood bed frames are heavy, and therefore, expensive to ship.
I have now invented a novel base support which retards the collection of dirt and dust underneath the supported box spring, is easy to assemble and disassemble, and can be shipped with minimum transportation costs. The details of my bed base are disclosed in the attached drawings and described in the accompanying description.